JUGADAS DEL CORAZON
by Usagi13chiba
Summary: Serena no cree en el amor pero llega alguien que pone su mundo de cabeza, despues vuelve a sufrir. Creera de nuevo en el amor o se encerrara en su desolacion. Hay segundas oportunidades o terceras y cuartas? que opinan, lean un s/d es mi primer fic.
1. PROLOGO

"VALE MÁS SEMBRAR UNA COSECHA NUEVA QUE LLORAR POR LA QUE SE PERDIÓ"

Lo ame tanto y tan sinceramente como el a mí. Por eso su deceso fue lo más terrible que he sufrido en mi vida, pase cerca de un año ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos y deshaciendo todo sin importar nada, gracias al apoyo de mi familia pude entender que la vida continua y ahora soy de nuevo un ser útil en la sociedad. No puedo decir que aun siga amargada, pero su recuerdo aun esta vivo y no he podido volver a enamorarme de nadie porque para mí interior pienso que puedo volver a perder.

La familia Tsukino está conformada por tres hijas Rey la mayor tiene 26 años, Serena 25, Mina 24. Sus padres Ikuko y Kenji decidieron salir en un viaje para disfrutar de su fortuna.

Aun así teniendo todo el dinero del mundo sus hijas prefirieron estudiar y no hacer como otros riquillos que esperan que todo les caiga de los bolsillos de sus papas, por eso Ikuko y Kenji decidieron salir de viaje y dejar a sus hijas en Tokio.

Rey siempre quiso darse a conocer internacionalmente, estudio periodismo y trabaja en el canal vía láctea de presentadora, Mina siguiendo en algo sus pasos estudio para ser actriz y trabajo en ello por algún tiempo pero ahora se dedica a la música y Serena la más sencilla (de algún modo) estudio enfermería, seguía encerrada en su mundo por todas las experiencias que ha pasado, aquí está su historia:


	2. Chapter 1 un inicio

CAPITULO 1: MI AYER

Hola serena- mina

Hola hermanita-serena

Valla otra vez hablando sola no ¡!- mina

No molestes, a veces creo que no lo podre olvidar-serena

Pero hermanita por eso te he dicho que puedes contar conmigo ya ha pasado mucho tiempo no crees que deberías darte una oportunidad?- dijo mina - además tu sabes que todos estamos preocupados por ti y solo queremos lo mejor eso te debe dar fuerzas para salir adelante, ya paso mucho tiempo y tú no quieres entender, en fin solo subí a decirte que las chicas ya llegaron y trajeron la cena te esperamos abajo no demores – ya no quiero verte así pensaba mientras bajaba la escalera.

Siempre he sido una mujer alegre y espontánea, aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí fue la forma más extraña porque me cayó mal desde el primer momento

_Tres años antes_

Bueno chicas aquí estamos, espero conocer muchos chicos-mina

Por Dios mina solo piensas en chicos, chicos chicos- serena

No seas amargada serena que tal que aquí encuentres al amor de tu vida- rey

Jajajajajaja que buen chiste hermanita-serena

Además no vamos a estar solo con chicos mina, ahí vienen Amy y Lita-serena

Hola chicas –saludan las recién llegadas

Bueno me muero de ansias, entramos?-mina

Si entremos-dijeron al unísono

Era nuestro último día en la preparatoria y queríamos pasar un rato divertido, por eso fuimos a una disco para disfrutar un poco.

En frente a nuestra mesa y por casualidades de la vida habían 5 chicos, y obviamente mina les había buscado la charla hasta el punto en que los hizo venir a nuestra mesa y quedáramos todos juntos.

Chicas encontré lo que buscábamos-mina

Y que buscábamos –Rey

Compañía-mina- él es Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew, Rubeus-

Todas quedamos sorprendidas ya sabía el nombre de todos-

Bueno chicas aquí tienen- dijo un mesero dejando sobre la mesa unas pistolas con agua

Y para qué es – Amy

Hoy estamos haciendo una fiesta mojada y con estas pistolas deben mojar a sus compañeros- debo decir que me molesto un poco su actitud parece que le hablaba a un grupo de bebes pero bueno eso perdió importancia al momento en que mi rostro era mojado por la pistola de rubeus-serena.

Pasamos un rato agradable pero había algo que no me agradaba unos ojos zafiros me miraban insistentemente y yo sentía como una corriente empezaba por mi nuca terminando en mis mejillas enrojeciéndolas totalmente, no puse importancia a este hecho y disfrute el resto de la tarde.

A la salida de la fiesta como raro Mina y Rey se habían puesto a los lados de Seiya y se le colgaron como si él fuera un gancho de ropa y hasta el momento no sé porque pero me dio una rabia que trate de olvidar pues eran bobadas mías, se preguntaran como es Seiya pues les diré es alto tez blanca tiene un pelo bastante largo para un hombre, bueno eso según yo, acuerpado ni mucho músculo ni flácido en pocas palabras perfecto, sonrisa encantadora y esos ojos negros como la noche y tan profundos que quedas hipnotizada, por dios que estoy pensando en fin sigamos.

No sé como pero desde el mismo instante que se vieron Andrew y Lita no pararon de charlar incluso el la llevo a su casa, Amy y taiky solo hablaban de política, yo iba con Yaten y Rubeus.

Hablamos de cosas sin importancia como donde vivía, con quien, mi teléfono, etc etc pues la verdad siempre saque excusas no quería darles ningún dato pero igual sabía que Mina les daría hasta reseña histórica de nuestra familia.

Después de este suceso las visitan de seiya y sus hermanos eran constantes en nuestra casa, yo evitaba a toda costa estar con ellos, Rubeus el no era tan amigo del resto como yo creía ya que después salio de viaje con sus padres y no lo volví a ver, pero todo cambio cuando un día seiya llego a nuestra casa y me encontraba únicamente yo.

-Hola serena-

-Hola seiya, como estas mina no esta

-Pero yo no vine a ver a mina

-A no y entonces

-Te vine a ver a ti

-Y porque a mi, la verdad siempre que bienes es a visitar a mis hermanas

-Eso porque siempre nos evades

-Perdón? Yo evitándote no exageres, ni que fueras muy importante

-Bueno no es que sea importante pero tonto no soy y cambiando de tema ya que hoy estas disponible porque no charlamos

-Bueno pues no hay opción verdad?

-Has acertado mi pequeña asalta montes

-Jajajajajajaja eso realmente me ha hecho reír

Salimos a nuestro jardín y nos sentamos a charlar de trivialidades.

-Entonces piensas estudiar enfermería

-Si es mi idea, no quiero estudiar algo ostentoso, solo quiero ayudar a los demás de alguna forma

-Tú y tus hermanos tienen un grupo verdad?

-Si pero casi no ensayamos fuera, queremos que cuando salgamos a la luz pública seamos perfectos con nuestras voces

-Es bueno buscar la perfección

En ese momento me pregunto algo que la verdad ni me imaginaba

-Tienes novio serena

-Novio, no para nada no está en mis planes y no tengo tiempo.

-Y porque tanto descuido, una chica tan linda como tu debe estar rodeada de chicos o no?

-La verdad no, ademas evito al máximo estar entre chicos

-Pero imagino que como todas las chicas esperas que algún día llegue o no?-

-Pues no se nunca he pensado en eso es difícil encontrar una persona que congenie contigo

-Tienes pensamientos muy profundos

- Ni tan profundos solo que no es algo por lo que yo muera ni este preocupada- dije esto ultimo mirando sus hermosos ojos

Nos quedamos mirando y solo reímos porque estaba en una actitud demasiado seria en un tema tan sencillo, así pasamos la tarde hasta que él dijo que se iba, pero antes de irse me dejo pasmada con lo que me dijo:

-Serena fue un placer haber charlado contigo

-Gracias seiya igual estaba sola, me alegra que hallas pasado un buen rato

-Me voy pero antes quiero que prometas que saldrás conmigo mañana

-Disculpa no hago promesas de esa clase, igual no estás un poco acelerado?

-No me parece, incluso no me voy hasta que digas que sí.

-Jajajajaja no te parece que es como si me estuvieras obligando?

-No, no me parece-me contesto, me hizo una mirada de perrito degollado y la verdad me hizo reír tanto que solo pude decir-está bien solo por mañana y únicamente acepto porque estoy bajo presión.

-Cuando salió de la casa resonaron las últimas palabras que me dijo; eso lo veremos adiós bombón

-Bombom? Pero que le pasa, sin mas entre en mi hogar de pronto con un poco de anhelo al saber que saldría con seiya


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 LA CITA..

Pasaron dos horas y sus hermanas llegaron de estudiar. Serena pensaba que Mina se disgustaría por prometerle que saldrían, ella y Seiya hablaban mucho y quizás ella estaba interesada en él, lo más sano era contarle a Mina la verdad.  
Serena golpeo dos veces en la habitación de Mina.

- Mina?

-Sigue serena

- hola, como te fue

- hola, bien lo mismo de siempre estrés, estrés pero no importa con tal de ver mi sueño realizado, que te pasa traes una cara- viendo su ceño fruncido

-Bueno lo que pasa…. Es que… creo cometí un error pero te juro que fue solo por presión – le dijo sintiendo como su estomago estaba lleno de cucarrones, por eso de los nervios pero no sabia si era por decirle a Mina o por la salida del siguiente día

-de que hablas serena- le dijo sentándose derecha en su cama y palmeando al lado para que ella se sentara

-mira lo que paso fue que seiya vino a visitarte y al no encontrarte pues se quedó conversando conmigo… y me invito a salir pero te juro me dijo que no se iba si no le decía que si …y- parecía locomotora pero no pudo seguir porque mina le tapó la boca y tenía una sonrisa picara 

-por fin… oye serena que intensa eres y no te preocupes él no me interesa.- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- no? Yo pensé que los kou solo venían aquí por visitarte a ti y a rey- dijo poniendo su dedo en el mentón

- queeeee ¡! No me digas que era solo por nosotras, tú te diste cuenta desde el primer día que el venia por ti, como yaten por mí y taiky por rey

- no me había fijado

-bueno aunque taiky y rey no congeniaron tienen pensamientos diferentes y ahora le interesa un chico que se llama Nicolás que trabaja en la universidad.- dijo pensándolo seriamente

-no será que tu malinterpretaste todo? Además, pereces un periódico andante, te las sabes todas.- le dijo burlonamente- Y tú y yaten que

-hhhhmmmmmmm nosotros, jejeje pues solo somos amiguitos- lo dijo con unos ojos de corazones y una cara de perver …

-amigo el ratón del queso y se lo comió porque estaba rico jajajajajajajajaja

-bueno, bueno, tenemos que ver que te pondrás mañana- dijo cambiando el tema

- no, no mina deja que yo me vista como soy, si dejo que me vistas el pensara que soy entrega segura- y en estos casos era mejor no dar a entender eso

-oye serena no exageras?, es cierto me gustan los chicos pero tampoco soy tan fácil-sonrió con picardía - es que todos son tan lindos

- ajajajajajajajajaj no mentiras mejor tú por tu lado yo por el mío y en la noche hacemos tertulia vale? 

-OK, pero deja esa formita de buscar palabras que no entiendo, di desfile de modas, atuendo pero tertulias? – y ambas solo atinaron a reírse .. Después serena salió de ahí

Era un día soleado y sin una sola nube. Parece que el destino estaba dispuesto a que ese día fuera solo de nosotros dos, quedamos de vernos en el parque No. 10 a eso **del** mediodía, yo llegue puntual incluso 30 minutos antes, no es que estuviera afanada por verlo no, no pero era demasiado puntual, en fin creo que él también quería verme pues lo vi llegar a los 5 minutos.

- Hola bombón  
- hola pirulito- me moría de la risa por dentro  
- quee por qué me dices así  
- porque tu me dices bombón- dije con una gran sonrisa  
- te digo así porque me pareces muy dulce- sip esta coqueteando  
- jajajaja pues ni tanto pirulito, además no me gustan los apodos y menos de un desconocido- lo dije en tono serio y burlón

- está bien te llamare sere, así está mejor?- lo dijo seriamente  
- si mucho mejor 

Nos fuimos al parque de diversiones reímos, jugamos y nos asustamos mucho cuando entramos a la casa **del** terror, debo decir que teníamos algo en común éramos muy miedosos. Salimos de allí y solo unos minutos después nos dimos cuenta que íbamos tomados de las manos, cuando reaccione lo único que hice fue tomar su gorra y salir corriendo.

al lago le hace falta un articulo tan bonito- estaba tomando una actitud infantil?  
- no te atrevas  
- pues si no me alcanzas la boto 

Estaba corriendo de espaldas y no me fije que había una pared atrás mío y no sé cómo sucedió pero cuando di la vuelta solo sentí como unos brazos me atraparon y no dejaron que me pegara, al momento el me dio la vuelta quedando muy cerca.

-Dámela - me dijo suavemente y casi rosando mis labios  
-No quiero-conteste la verdad sentía cosquillas en mis labios y cuello, su aroma, su mirada me hacían subir al cielo, tan solo sentir su aliento tan cerca. 

-Dámela-repitió estaba a punto de besarme cuando yo saque la gorra la puse entre sus labios y los míos y le dije- me rindo tómala.

-Gracias sere-tomo su gorra mientras se alejaba de mí 

La verdad si quería darle un beso, pero la verdad quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar y yo no iba a ser tan fácil como otras chicas que he escuchado mueren por él, lo único que hizo fue darme la mano para salir rumbo a mi casa.

Cuando llegamos se despidió en la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de entrar escucho como empieza a recitar un poema:

**Ya de mi amor la confesión sincera  
Oyeron tus calladas celosías,  
Y fue testigo de las ansias mías,  
La luna, de los tristes compañera.**

Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia mí,

**Tu nombre dice el ave placentera  
A quien visito yo todos los días,  
Y alegran mis soñadas alegrías  
El valle, el monte, la comarca entera.**

Estando cerca se agacho lo suficiente para que solo escuchara yo, siguió recitando:

**Solo tu mi secreto no conoces,  
Por más que el alma con latido ardiente,  
Sin yo quererlo, te lo diga a voces;**

Se alejó un poco quedando frente a frente:

**Y acaso has de ignorarlo eternamente,  
Como las ondas de la mar veloces  
La ofrenda ignora que les d****e**** la fuente.**

Quede muda veía en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras, se alejo pero solo un poco y me dijo:

-yo se que no llevamos mucho de conocernos pero te me has metido en la mente como no tienes idea, seguramente creerás que hago esto con todas pero no es así contigo me sale demasiado natural, quisieras ser mi novia?

-mi corazón retumbo y sentí arder mis mejillas, trate de controlarme y- oye es muy pronto para eso -pero el se acerco a mi rostro y esta vez no quise alejarlo, me había hipnotizado cerré mis ojos y lo único que sentí fue la dulzura de sus labios sobre los míos exigiendo el tan anhelado beso desde que lo conoci.


	4. Chapter 4

Me separe lentamente de ese beso, había sentido muchas cosas juntas, ningún hombre me había besado así o bueno tal vez pero a raíz de mis pocos noviazgos y los grandes "fracasos" hicieron que desconfiara totalmente, tenia mi cabeza hecha un lió, no sabia que pensar o decidir, pero Salí de esa nube de pensamientos cuando el hablo.

-Oye esto es un si?

-No lo se Seiya por favor déjame pensarlo, no me siento muy bien para tener una relación ahora, siempre e tenido como prioridad mis estudios y conseguir un trabajo pero no había pensado en tener novio o algo que se le parezca.

-Dime una cosa serena, que paso antes para que tu te volvieras tan desconfiada, créeme que yo no tengo negras intenciones….. bueno un poco pero nada fuera de lo normal jajajajaja

-Sabes… yo no era así, era enamoradiza, tenia muchos amigos y era muy descomplicada, hubo una persona que ame profundamente pero con sus acciones hicieron que me volviera desconfiada y que pensara que todos son iguales, me vas a decir que soy cobarde porque no quise tener a nadie mas pero yo era demasiado confiada y por eso paso lo que paso.

-Oye sigue por mi no te preocupes tengo toda la noche, días, meses, años etc. etc –  
Jajaja

-no seas payaso, no se porque pero me inspiras confianza, no mucha pero en fin si te cuento es por que me agradas pero ni te creas ok, las únicas personas que conocen mi "historia" son mina y rei, si alguien mas se entera lo pagaras con tu vida –

-Oye no seas agresiva seré como una tumba y si te delato yo mismo pagare mi funeral

-en fin yo no vivía aquí, estaba recién llegada no conocía a nadie había un grupo de chicos mixto que se reunían todas las tardes para hacer tertulia, a mi no me interesaba mucho ser parte del grupo a mi me interesaba mas salir de rumba con mis amigas, Mina que es toda crazy si se unió al grupo y un día pasando por ahí estaba con ellos, me los presento algunos se fijaron en mi pero el jefe por decirlo así, me miraba con tal intensidad que yo preferí salir corriendo Mina después me dijo que Diamante había preguntado mucho por mi y que quería salir conmigo, la verdad hasta me escondía de el, un día me lo encontré por casualidad y me insistió tanto que a la final termine saliendo con el. Empezamos a salir hasta que nos hicimos novios. De ahí en adelante estuve mucho con el y conocí a una chica que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga se llama Esmeralda.  
Todo era normal para mi hasta que un mes después estábamos en su cuarto solos y empezó a besarme, yo sentía que lo amaba con fuerza así que me deje llevar por sus besos me subió un poco la blusa pero me dio pánico, lo separe de mi y le dije que no, entonces el dijo que si iba muy rápido, obvio yo le dije que si. Ahí termino ese día y pensaba que el era un hombre maravilloso porque había respetado mi decisión sin pensar que me había equivocado. 

-No me digas te insistió para que cedieras.

-Ojala hubiera sido eso igual hubiéramos terminado mal. Un día quedamos de vernos en su casa y por casualidad su hermano Zafiro salía de la casa entonces yo aproveche y quise darle una sorpresa llegando temprano, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, la puerta cerrada, las cortinas corridas pensé que estaba durmiendo… que idiota, en fin abrí la puerta y vi lo mas asqueroso de toda mi vida estaba Diamante y Esmeralda totalmente desnudos en la cama ya te imaginaras el resto. Lo peor es que yo seguí como una tonta demostrándole que todavía lo quería y sabes que hizo…

-Que continúa continua… -

-Pareces una vieja chismosa..

-Perdón? No no es que pues … que idiota

-eso fue lo que me mato, me cito en el parque cerca de su casa, se estaba fumando un cigarrillo y recogiendo las cenizas, algo que me pareció raro pero no le di importancia, nos sentamos en una banca cerca del lago y me pregunto que si sabia el dicho de " Donde hay fuego cenizas quedan" yo respondí que si, lo siguiente me dejo traumatizada creo que es algo que nunca olvidare tomo las cenizas que tenia en la mano las boto al aire y me respondió "pues estas ya volaron".

Seiya quedo en silencio no podía creer que un hombre fuera capaz de ser humillativo con una persona que ama, la veía y entendía que era muy joven cuando sucedió esto y tal vez se encerró en su mundo en el cual no quería ser lastimada.

-No solo fue encontrarlo en la cama con mi amiga digo ex amiga la muy.-…, después de eso se destapo todo, tenia un hijo con otra chica, me había engañado varias veces y yo como tonta seguía con el… después conocí un chico simpático y también fuimos algo así como novios, en este momento creo que lo hice por sacarme la espinita de diamante, pero para Kelvin yo era su su segunda opción.. Siempre soy la segunda opción – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Sabes- siguió serena- pienso que no soy fuerte, aunque no fue algo del otro mundo me dolió, por ese motivo deje de darle importancia a todo lo relacionado con hombres, mejor dicho no tomo nada por sentado y no creo en las relaciones largas y en el vivieron felices por siempre.- lo decía con melancolía

-Serena dame la oportunidad, se que no ha sido fácil vivir esas cosas, además se que puedes escuchar lo que dicen de mi los demas, que soy mujeriego y lo que quieras pero tienes que comprobar las cosas para decir que son verdad. 

-Mmm no se, no te voy a decir que soy una santa por que no lo soy, pero que digas una relación y novios no no creo, no quiero

-Serena, mira no es por nada pero a muchas personas les pasa e incluso los resultados son peores porque deben o quieren seguir con ellas por que no soportan estar solas o por hijos yo que se.

-eres muy insistente

-No me doy por vencido que es diferente- dijo realmente serio

-hagamos lo siguiente primero conozcámonos quiero que salgamos, hagamos diferentes cosas y ahí veremos que sucede ok.

- me parece justo.- contesto guiñándole un ojo

3333333333333333333333333333 33333

El tiempo paso sin que se sintiera, las cosas iban mejorando y Seiya me demostraba con cada cosa que era cierto que no era mujeriego, se desvivía por complacerme por que estuviera segura a su lado.. Después de mes y medio, me llego con una grata sorpresa algo que no crei ver nunca en mi vida una serenata.

Parado en frente de mi casa con su mejor atuendo y esa sonrisa coqueta que el siempre mantiene, con una guitarra en mano empezó

_todo cambio cuando te vi,  
de blanco y negro a color,  
me converti,  
y fue tan facil.  
quererte tanto,  
algo q no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada _

Y yo que creí que los hombres no podían ser cursis,,, jajajaja bueno bueno no era tan cursi mas bien romántico y se ve que esta esforzándose por demostrarme mas allá de lo inimaginable que le intereso

_todo temblo dentro de mi  
el universo escribio q fueras para mi  
y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba  
fue perderme en tu amor simplemente  
paso y todo tuyo ya soy  
_

Y que pasaría si me rendía… y si le daba una oportunidad y si dejaba de ser tan problemática y dejar de pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado… aun estoy joven

_antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor  
tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida  
antes q te ame mas escucha por favor  
dejame decir q todo te di  
y no hay como explicar,  
para menos si tu no estas,  
simplemente asi lo senti,  
cuando te vi  
_

Y con esa mirada con la cual, pretende traspasar mi alma., y esa sonrisa tan suya… Dios no sé que hacer…

_me sorprendio todo de ti  
de blanco y negro a color me converti  
se__q no es facil  
decir te amo  
yo tampoco lo esperaba  
pero asi es el amor  
simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy  
_

O tal vez si se que hacer, pero no se si debo, pero que puede salir mal? , no creo que se a malo para nada….. Dejare de ser cobarde, no es justo para ninguno de los dos además siento algo.

_antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor  
tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida  
antes q te ame mas  
escucha po favor  
__d__ejame decir q todo te di  
y no hay como explicar  
para menos no estas simplemente  
asi lo senti cuando te vi  
todo cambio cuando te vi_

Así es me he decidido….

- mi querida serena con esta cancion, quiero que sepas que es lo que haces conmigo, desde que te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti como no tienes idea y solo quiero que lo intentemos una vez y si no te sientes bien lo dejamos por lo sano, pero por lo menos dame una oportunidad, deja atras tus dudas, desconfianzas porque yo no soy Diamante y tu no eres esmeralda todos somos diferentes y no puedes juzgar a todo el mundo solo por dos personas que no valen la pena – mientras lo decía se acercaba a mi tomando mi mano, acariciando mi rostro lo sentía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…


End file.
